


アクマ/悪魔

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 轻微R18G





	アクマ/悪魔

#联动アクトウ/悪党

#激情我流，轻微R18G，重度ooc

这是一个怎么样的梦呢？平和岛有一点不想去回忆，却又历历在目。

诚然，这不是他第一次做这个梦，或者说，这不是他第一次在梦里回忆起那个场景。

在晦暗无光的夜空之下，黑影将一切都包裹，消散而去的火光，明灭的灯光，还有那个人眼中逐渐黯去的光。

最后一丝光都不剩下了。那样漆黑、而又冰冷的梦。

那个人还是挂着那副讥讽的笑容，哪怕是身体多处遭受到重物碾压，哪怕是钢筋穿透了身体，也始终是高昂着下巴，一副睥睨万生的样子，唇角扯起的弧度也是一如既往地带着浓浓的嘲弄意味。

而如今，他已经分不清楚那到底是记忆中的那个人的神情，还是他想象中的了。

那是承载了他全部怒火的产物。不自然扭曲的四肢，被洞穿的胸膛，还有从那具身体里流出的黑红的血。血液浸透了那个人漆黑的衣服，在皲裂的水泥地上蜿蜒、渗透，一直流淌到他的脚下。那血似乎是灼热的，只剩下那血的温度将冰冷的黑夜击穿，将他从脚底开始至发顶的整个人都击穿。

那个人眯着猩红的眼，从翕动着的双唇之间泄出的话语微如蚊呐，却透过空气直直钉入了他的脑中。

“动手啊，怪物。”

那个人这么说了。

他也非常清楚几年前的那场厮杀也并非这样，只是潜意识之中的添油加醋将梦境变成了这个样子，他的手略微有些颤抖，就好像潜意识里已经规划为他亲手将那个人杀死一般，他分不清那是兴奋、还是恐惧。

那家伙死了吗？没死吗？没有亲眼目睹他的死亡、没有用这双手确认过他的消逝，他就永远不会死去。尽管明明是这样认为的，却也止不住开始怀疑，那个人是否真的已经不在了。

但梦中的那个家伙还是在挑衅着，和以往的任何一次一样，用着轻佻的语调吐出令他无比烦躁的话语。一如深渊之中低语的魔鬼，那样极具风格的声音一直萦绕在他的耳旁，砂纸一般摩擦着他原本就容易断掉的神经。

这是一个梦魇，即使他能够轻而易举将那碾碎，但只要那出现就必然伴随着对他神经的摧残。日复一日，就像是在否认他身为人类的身份一般。

而他自己也像是在印证那个说法一般，在梦中不知砸过那个人多少次，不知打过那个人多少次，每一次都是以鲜血淋漓结尾，每一次都是在那双猩红的眼睛失去光辉之后醒过来。

就好像那个人的眼睛已经成为了这漆黑而又冰冷的梦之中唯一的光，那潺潺流出的血已经变成了梦中唯一的温度了。在漆黑中足以灼伤视网膜的亮度，和在冰冷中足以烫伤皮肤的温度，在那个人于梦中失去生命迹象之后就全部消散、然后连梦也消散去了。

真是聒噪、扰人、又让人欲罢不能的魔鬼啊。名为折原临也的这个男人。

平和岛摸了摸有些汗湿的额发，坐起身来垂着头。

另外他很明白的一点是，梦中他可以对那个人做任何事情。殴打他践踏他贯||穿他的胸膛，亲吻他舔||舐他贯||穿他的身体，而无论做什么他都是那副冷漠的嘲讽的表情，即便是身体早已残破不堪，也没有任何求饶的话语，也从来没有说过除那句话之外的话了。

他不止一次用双手沾满那个人的鲜血，也不止一次去亲吻那个人冰冷的唇，内心最原始的欲||望总是能够在梦中毫无克制地体现出来。

想要呐喊。

——我不是怪物。

想要咆哮去质疑。

——你又是人类了吗？！

但是毫无作用，就像是无论做出什么样的举动，都在去印证成为怪物这个事情。

他低头看着自己的双手，还在轻微的颤抖，仿佛还有梦中残留下来的血的温度，那种几近烫伤的错觉像是已经印入了他的灵魂。他又一次在梦中将那个人杀死了。

这双手贯穿那个人胸膛碾碎心脏的感触很真实，抬起他几近断裂的腿闯进他身体里的感觉也很真实。而他也明白，这实在是太可笑了，在无尽的冰冷之中，只剩下这个梦魇还残留了温度。他别无选择，只能投向灼热之中去。

他已经分不清了，那个人到底是露出了什么样的表情，在他的梦里都只剩下了冷冰冰的嘲讽。他感到烦躁，烦躁于见到那种表情。所以……

第一次的时候他没有分清楚是梦，一切就好像重现那时候的场景，在周围嘈杂的人声和那张刻薄的嘴流露出的挑衅之下，他断掉的理智没能阻止他掐断那个人的脖子。

第二次的时候稍有变化了，周围人都消失，除却那个人之外就没有其他人了，他把那个人提了起来，印入他眼中的只有死一般的目光。

第三次的时候天完全变黑了，只剩下那个人眼中还燃着光。

还有多次他不记得了，这个梦中的场景最后只变成了暗无天日且冰如寒窟的废墟之中，他与那个人对峙着。

这一次他撕烂那个人黑色的衣物，撕咬那个人的嘴唇，用力拥抱，炽热腥||黏的液体从另一具贴着他胸膛的身体里流出浸湿了他的衣服。那个人根本不会有什么反抗，因为双手已经被钢筋穿透掌心死死地钉在了地面，胸膛豁开的大口处他甚至能透过骨骼触摸到那个人跳动的心脏。耳旁依然传来的是细碎的、他无比厌恶的诅咒。

——我不是怪物，我不想、成为怪物。

他感觉有点冷。他去堵住那个人的唇，堵住那喋喋不休的诅咒，唯一的温度从那边传来，只有这样他才能勉强维持住梦境不让它过早溃塌。

在无边无际的黑暗之中，怪物选择依偎怪物汲取温度。

所以，他已经十分清楚，自己是有些、或者说非常怀念那个人的，尽管他已经分不清那来源是冲出颅脑的怒意，还是溢出心底的那份不知名的情感。

这就是折原临也这个人在看不见的地方给世间留下的不安。

平和岛走去阳台点了一支烟，他缓缓吐出一个烟圈平复心情。梦魇始终缠绕着他，或者说，他始终依靠着梦魇。

会不会在某个时刻，他将分不清现实和梦魇，等到再一次见到那个人的时候，而毫不犹豫地将他杀死呢？

平和岛狠狠地将手指插||进发丝之间，鼻中重重喷出气息。

应该是不会的吧，只有在那样冰冷的地方，他才会寻着温度，去将那个人紧紧抱住。

其实是不想杀死他的吧，大概。

虽然，还根本无法确认，那个人是否还活着。

所以干脆不要再出现了就好了。

省的……

发出一声咋舌，平和岛回到房间的时候拿出了手机，屏幕上时间显示着凌晨三点整，他缓慢地按着屏幕，编辑出一句话，发送给了一个他数年都没有碰过的邮箱。

“不许回池袋。”

像是和以往无数次一样的警告，尽管他在发出之后的一分钟后猛然想到，即便那个人还活着，也应该会换了号码吧。

那个人完全消失了，在那之后失去了和池袋所有的联系。然而即便如此他也隐隐感觉，那个人还在某个角落挂着他无比厌恶的表情，贪婪地盯着世间的一举一动。

正是这种不安，让他的心又有些动摇起来。

他看着手机屏幕陷入沉思，面无表情地编辑了下一句信息。

“没死的话。”


End file.
